La borracha y el caldero
by W. Phoenix
Summary: Un chico, una bruja y un caldero. ¿El resultado? Sopa de InuYasha.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes para mis pretensiones oscuras.

* * *

 _Fic participante de **"No es otro tentaculoso fic de miedo: Mes del humor en ¡Sientate!"**_

* * *

 _Dios._

Apestaba a trasero y sentía una gran molestia en el glúteo derecho. Se movió para ver que era.

Una jodida rata le estaba… eh, mordiendo, sí.

¿Enserio?

Bien, tenía que tranquilizarse. Estaba en un caldero con una rata. ¿Y qué? No era la gran cosa.

Había estado a punto de ser asesinado por su madre cuando era pequeño sólo por andar descalzo por la casa. Pero vamos, a cualquier adolescente podría pasarle.

Trató de incorporarse para salir de ahí, pero apenas intentó ponerse en pie las piernas le fallaron y cayó sentado en el interior de la gigantesca olla, percatándose de que estaba excesivamente mareado y de que tenía gran parte de las extremidades de su cuerpo dormidas como si lo hubiesen sedado de pies a cabeza.

Se miró las manos.

—Keh, con todo lo que sé de anime de seguro derroto al friki que vive aquí.

Aguardó en el maloliente lugar, intentando mirar más allá del caldero. Al parecer estaba en el cuarto de un _otaku_ que se creía mago y lo había raptado para poner en práctica aquello que había visto en su serie favorita. Típico.

Habían posters de animaciones japonesas por doquier, la mayoría conocidas por InuYasha —y es que vamos, él también había tenido su etapa de adoración hacía los héroes de los mangas—. Una gran estantería con lo que parecían ser pociones de colores, y una cama deshecha. A juzgar por la ropa lanzada por el suelo y los sutiles pero no poco llamativos peluches que estaban esparcidos por el lugar; estaba en la habitación de una chica.

Se sonrojó.

Sí, estaba a punto de morir por los mareos, con el cuerpo inmovilizado dentro de un caldero; y aún así, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Estaban en el siglo veintiuno, y sin embargo, a sus diecisiete años, era virgen. Y nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica.

Se preguntó de dónde diablos habría comprado el caldero. Aunque se pusiera de pie, era tan alto que no podría saltarlo; le llegaría, más o menos, un poco más arriba del estómago. Y era tan ancho que de seguro cabía otra persona y algunas ratas más.

Ya imaginaba a una chica metiéndolo en una olla de esas proporciones, vestida de bruja. Muy normal.

Se aseguró de que no hubiesen más animales dentro, con él, y estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando un fuerte estruendo. InuYasha dio un salto por la sorpresa. No alcanzaba a ver más que el techo. Dejó de respirar para tratar de escuchar cualquier sonido.

—¡Quién diablos quiere un helado! —chilló una voz femenina.

Él frunció el ceño. El tono sonaba distorsionado, e idiota. Arrastraba algunas palabras en medio de una risa rápida y sin sentido; como si estuviera… ¿borracha?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver la cara no tan desconocida de la muchacha asomarse por la orilla del caldero.

—¿Y tú de qué pocilga saliste?

¿Todas las chicas hablan tan groseramente? Quizás aquello era aceptable considerando que estaba… un poco pasada de alcohol. Él tampoco era quién para opinar, la última vez que se emborrachó estuvo hablándole a una abuelita sobre el aparato reproductor masculino y sus funciones. Lo sabía porque sus eternos amigos le habían hecho el favor de grabarlo y subirlo a Youtube, para que todo el mundo pudiese verlo. Su mamá lo había maltratado tirándole zapatos cuando se enteró.

—Hola—dijo InuYasha.

No podía describir lo ridículo de la situación.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? —murmuró, contrariada.

—¡Lo mismo me pregunto! —gruñó.

La muchacha arqueó ambas cejas. Y lo escrutó vagamente. Uniforme de instituto, cabello plateado, ojos dorados, delgado, en un caldero…

—Estás comestible—dijo ella.

Estás comestible.

Estas… comestible.

—¡¿Qué?!

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, relaja los glúteos, no es para tanto.

—¡Los relajaría si no hubiese una rata mordiéndomelos! —repuso él.

Ella se quedó callada un segundo. Luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes una rata mordiéndote el trasero?

InuYasha giró el rostro, evadiendo la mirada chocolatada. No quería tener que repetir ese tipo de información.

—No puedo lidiar con una borracha—masculló, e intentó ponerse de pie. Por fortuna, el efecto del sedante o lo que sea que le hayan inyectado para _secuestrarlo_ empezaba a pasar. Aunque tuvo que sujetarse del borde del caldero. Quedó de frente con la chica.

De pie, la olla gigante le llevaba un poco más arriba del estómago, permitiéndole una mejor visibilidad.

La miró, tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello oscuro hecho un revoltijo sobre el rostro. No era alta, e InuYasha no estaba seguro si su piel era tan blanca por naturaleza o por algún efecto del alcohol.

Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada hacía atrás. Se puso a reír. Y le alzó los puños.

—¡Ven engendro del demonio, y pelea cobarde! —gritó, ahogándose entre carcajadas.

InuYasha se masajeó las sienes.

Bien. Estaba con una chica borracha, él dentro de un caldero gigante (que por suerte no tenía… sopa ni nada parecido), en la habitación de esta.

No sabía porque _«caldero gigante»_ y _«habitación femenina»_ no combinaban dentro de su cabeza. ¿Quién narices tiene un caldero en su habitación? Podría ser una _friki_ y todo lo que este término conlleva… pero, demonios, hay que estar muy loco como para tener semejante objeto en el lugar en el que duermes.

En su abstracción, no se dio cuenta de que la chica cuyo nombre aún era desconocido, se deslizaba a una pequeña repisa junto a la cama, y sacaba una diminuta esfera de esta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—InuYasha—respondió.

—Entonces… ¡InuYasha, yo te elijo!

Lanzó la pelotita de espuma contra la cabeza del chico. Cuando cayó al suelo, InuYasha vio que era mitad roja y mitad blanca.

Una _pokebola_.

Dios.

—No soy un _Pokemón._

—Eres mi _Pokemón._

InuYasha se sonrojó.

—¡Keh!

La chica se rio.

—¡Keh! —lo imitó.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando ella relajó el rostro y pudo verla con detalle InuYasha la reconoció vagamente. ¡Pero si era una chica de su clase!

—¿Tú eres… Higurashi? ¿La que el año pasado se cayó por las escaleras?

Kagome en la escuela lucía siempre tan… tranquila y normal. Pero acababa de tirarle una pokebola.

—¿Taishô? —lo identificó ella a su vez— Ah, tú eres el amigo de ese pervertido que le pidió un hijo a la directora. Con razón me sonaba tu nombre.

InuYasha no estaba muy orgulloso de Miroku que digamos. Pero ahora era ella quien tenía más razones para avergonzarse.

—Sólo dime InuYasha.

Él nunca se imaginó presentándose de esa manera. Menos a una chica tan linda. Borracha, pero linda.

—Traeré agua hervida—le informó.

Kagome dio media vuelta, tambaleándose y apresurándose en llegar a la puerta. Se cayó de cara contra el suelo antes de llegar, pero se arrastró orgullosamente por el resto del trayecto. InuYasha se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el uniforme de instituto, y apartó el rostro cuando la pequeña falda mostraba más de lo debido.

Mientras tanto, intentó salirse del caldero. Pero sus extremidades seguían resentidas y no consiguió mucho más que caerse hacia atrás y golpearse en el trasero.

Quería huir de esa chica loca y de su olla de proporciones titánicas.

Alcanzó a vislumbrar por la ventana de cortinas rosadas que estaba anocheciendo.

Apoyó la espalda sobre la superficie de cerámica. El caldero tenía el diseño de uno de esos que salían en las películas de Halloween junto con brujas que creaban pociones extrañas. Ellas tenían un largo historial de convertir humanos en sapos. Y al parecer, él era un _ingrediente._

Y como si le hubiesen leído la mente, la muchacha apareció portando un gorro de bruja sobre su cabeza, negro y con terminación en punta. En una mano llevaba una bolsa y en la otra un hervidor.

—Hola.

—Hola—correspondió él, ya aburrido.

Quería largarse.

Kagome metió el brazo en la bolsa mientras se acercaba a él. Cuando lo sacó, dejó ver un huevo entre sus dedos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo lanzo contra la cara.

 _Paciencia_ , se dijo InuYasha. _Ten paciencia._

Ella sacó otro huevo y repitió la acción.

Ya iban dos. Escupió lo poco que entró en su boca.

 _Paciencia…_

Se inclinó todo lo que el caldero le permitía, aprovechando la cercanía para tomarla por el brazo en un movimiento brusco y atraerla hacía él. Trató de quitarle la bolsa para vengarse, pero no cayó en que Kagome era mucho más ligera de lo que creyó, y por la fuerza de su agarre se la llevó con él y ambos cayeron juntos dentro del caldero.

Debió haber tenido paciencia.

La había abrazado por los hombros en un acto de reflejo para evitar que saliera dañada. Con ella entre sus piernas y el torso sobre su pecho, pudo sentir el olor al alcohol en gran magnitud.

Kagome alzó el rostro para verle.

El hervidor se había volcado y el agua caliente humedeció el fondo del caldero. InuYasha se removió. ¡Se estaba quemando! Y dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

—Qué demonios haces en mi cama—dijo la chica.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Kagome decía una tontería tras otra. Lo único que él quería saber era el por qué había terminado en tal situación. ¡No se lo merecía! Ahora podría estar con sus compañeros, en alguna fiesta o algo.

Porque era Halloween. InuYasha nunca se perdía las celebraciones de esa fecha; después de todo, era su día favorito.

Kagome se alejó de él, y poniéndose de pie trató de salir del caldero. Puso ambas manos en el borde e intentó hacer fuerza para levantar su cuerpo con los brazos, pero apenas logró subir poco más de un centímetro. Y porque se puso de puntitas.

InuYasha masculló una maldición como quien no quiere la cosa y la tomó por la cintura para subirla él mismo. Tuvo una muy privilegiada vista de lo que Kagome ocultaba bajo su falda.

Se sonrojó. Cuando ella ya estuvo del otro lado le sonrío en agradecimiento.

Tan gentilmente.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era una loca. ¿No podía pensar en otro momento en lo linda que era? No era el tiempo ni el lugar. _Sobre todo el lugar._

Sin embargo, se miraron durante uno, cinco, diez segundos. Ella ya no se tambaleaba tanto y él todavía sentía las piernas y los glúteos mojados por el agua hervida. El vapor que empezó a expandirse desde el caldero hasta el resto de la habitación hacía parecer como si hubiese un sauna ahí dentro.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente. Kagome dio un salto por el susto. InuYasha se rio por eso.

—¡Kagome, hay que huir, el coco está en la casa!—chilló un muchachito.

La chica se rio histéricamente como la borracha que era.

—¿El coco? —murmuró InuYasha.

Cualquier signo de miedo en el rostro del niño desapareció cuando vio a su hermana y a aquel desconocido en una situación tan… extraña.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó.

InuYasha negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Al fin alguien cuerdo aparecía. No iba a dejarlo escapar.

—¿Por qué hay… um, vapor aquí dentro?

Kagome dejó de reír de un momento a otro. Se giró hacia Sôta, quién se sorprendió en ver a su hermana en tal estado. Ella era tan inocente, y ahora estaba con alcohol en el cuerpo acompañada por un chico en su habitación.

—Estoy cocinando. Sopa de InuYasha.

Sôta se echó a reír y el susodicho lo miró con fastidio. No soportaba la escena.

Decidido a salir de ahí, sin importar lo dormido que estuviese su cuerpo y el ridículo que haría si se caía en el intento, puso las manos en el borde y de un impulso elevó su cuerpo. Sacó una pierna. Luego la otra. Su mano resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente contra la alfombra que decoraba el suelo.

Kagome lo vislumbró en el piso.

—Con esa caída causó uno de los peores terremotos en China—dijo.

El niño empezó a reír con más ímpetu.

—¿Me estás diciendo gordo? —gruñó InuYasha, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—Te estoy diciendo pesado.

—No es divertido.

—Claro que no lo es. Eres delgado, debes pesar lo mismo que yo—apuntó ella.

—¡Es imposible que pese lo mismo que tú! ¡Yo soy musculoso!

—Sí, claro.

—Keh.

Lo dejaron así. Cuando Sôta se calmó un poco, limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos a causa de su eufórica risa y se fijó más detalladamente en la situación. Una Kagome tambaleante y un InuYasha con los pantalones… ¿mojados?

—¿Te hiciste encima? —dijo él como si no se lo creyera.

Ahora era Kagome quien reía. Él chico se acercó y dejó un bruto golpe en la cabeza de Sôta mientras maldecía a todos los dioses que conocía. El agua hervida, todo por culpa de esa maldita agua hervida. Y Kagome, claro.

—Ahora explícame, por qué ella esta borracha—apuntó a la muchacha. Luego se apuntó a sí mismo—. Y por qué yo estoy aquí.

El niño se sobó la cabeza con delicadeza. Mañana tendría un gran chichón.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome—dijo apenas—. Iba a comer al Wc'Donalds con sus amigas. No sabía que ya había llegado a casa. No escuché la puerta.

—¿Y vuestros padres? —preguntó con incredulidad, asumiendo que eran hermanos—. ¿La dejaron sola en su cumpleaños? ¡Es una adolescente! Es lógico que quiera emborracharse.

—Claro que no la dejaron sola. Mamá está con el abuelo en el hospital. A parecer algo de estrés. Sin embargo, le hicieron un almuerzo especial y mamá le dio un par de regalos.

InuYasha suspiró. Casi todos sus cumpleaños siempre fueron en compañía de la conciencia ya aburrida de divagar, en su habitación y con un reproductor de música a todo dar. Su madre… con ella no se llevaba tan bien como ambos quisieran. Asique comprendía el sentimiento de abandono en un cumpleaños y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

—Pero, ¿tú quién eres?

—InuYasha Taishô, voy en su clase.

—¿Un amigo?

—En realidad, nunca había hablado con ella antes de hoy.

Ambos se giraron a ver a la muchacha tirada en el suelo.

Kagome lo notó y también los miró.

—¿Quieren entrar? Puedo hacer sopa de InuYasha y Sôta.

—No tienes remedio.

—Hermana, eres muy divertida así, deberías emborracharte más seguido—se rio.

—Vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? —Kagome sonrío—. _Es como un spa para pobres._ Sólo que con zanahorias y sal y un poco de condimento…

—Eres una bruja—concluyó InuYasha con falso desprecio y claro doble sentido.

Concluyó, entonces, que tal vez ella en medio de su borrachera fue quien lo _secuestró_. Sin embargo, no estaba enojado. No podía negar que se la había pasado un poquito bien con las tonterías de la chica. Además, era su día favorito y también el cumpleaños de Kagome, no quería estarle aguando la fiesta con sus regaños de viejo amargado.

Pero seguía considerándolo un día desperdiciado que podría haber sido mucho mejor.

* * *

El día lunes entró a la escuela mientras comía una tostada—como iba tarde se había negado a desayunar. Izayoi le había aventado un pan por la cabeza, y él se había visto obligado a atraparlo en el acto—.

Suspiró, con su habitual expresión de fastidio. Había dormido mal y no tenía energía para nada. Mucho menos para soportar a alguien tan sensato como Miroku. Por eso, cuando sintió el golpecito en el hombro que él solía darle a modo de saludo, se giró a verlo con cara de perro rabioso.

—Buenos días—lo saludo—. Hoy te ves más molesto de lo normal. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Una espinillota en el trasero?

—Claro que no—bufó, y lo evadió por completo para seguir caminando—. Es sólo que pasé el día de Halloween con una chica que insistía en hacerme sopa.

—Lo sé. Higurashi Kagome. ¿A qué esta buena?

Un mal presentimiento inundó a InuYasha en ese momento. Y los hilos empezaron a enredarse en su mente. ¿Acaso Miroku…?

—¿Cómo sabes que fue Kagome Higurashi? —le cuestionó con suspicacia.

—Ahora que ya sucedió todo puedo revelártelo—dijo dándose aires de misterio. Esperó unos segundos para añadir suspenso e InuYasha pensó seriamente en plantarle un puñetazo en la cara que le arrancara los dientes. Tétrico—. Participé en una misión altamente secreta para que terminaras en la casa de la señorita Higurashi. Claro, Sanguito me regañó mucho por eso. Pero quería que tuvieras algo con alguna chica, me harta que no intereses por nadie. Hasta he estado pensando que eres un muerde almohadas. Y no tienes idea de cuando me costó robar sedantes de la enfermería sin que la anciana a cargo me notara. Tuve que seducirla y no fue bonito.

InuYasha sintió la ira subírsele a la cabeza. Luego de darle unos treinta golpes en la cabeza ante la mirada de los demás alumnos que también entraban en la institución educacional, se calmó un poco. Si se desquitaba por completo con Miroku en plena escuela y a vista de todos, podría ganarse una buena suspensión, y hasta ser expulsado.

—¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!

—En que eres virgen.

—¡Y qué con eso! ¡Sólo tengo dieciséis! ¿Sabes por lo que me hiciste pasar en esa casa? —estaba exagerando, pero no podía creer que tuvo que soportar haber estado a punto de ser convertido sopa solo por un capricho de Miroku.

—Estamos en tiempos modernos.

—¡Y a que mierda te refieres con _muerde- almohadas_!

Miroku sonrío con coquetería. InuYasha lo miró con asco.

—Ya sabes, a los que se les da vuelta el paraguas, patean chueco, _I will survive_ , yaoi, leche en los labios, viejas en tanga con la mente cerrada…

—¿Estás insinuando que soy gay?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, te entiendo. Soy tolerante.

InuYasha tuvo que contenerse de romperle la cara. _De nuevo._ A veces Miroku era muy golpeable.

—Eres un idiota—gruñó.

Luego de eso cada uno se fue al salón que le correspondía. Apenas entró, se sorprendió de ver que el profesor aún no llegaba. Se fijó en la hora en su teléfono y luego lo guardó cuando se aseguró de que faltaban un poco más de cinco minutos para el inicio de hora de clase.

Iba a sentarse en su pupitre cuando una pequeña muchacha de cabello negro se posó frente a él, con las mejillas rojas y las rodillas juntas.

Alzó una ceja, reconociéndola de inmediato.

Kagome se inclinó frente a él, en una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Lo siento! Yo… no quería, eh…—balbuceó sin erguirse.

Él la miró despectivamente y la ignoro por completo.

—Keh—bufó.

—¿Eh? —ella frunció el ceño, poniéndose derecha para poder ver su rostro—. Me estoy disculpando, ¿y es lo único que tienes que decir?

—¿Qué esperabas? ¡Quisiste hacerme sopa!

—¡Pues no lo recuerdo!

—¡No es mi culpa que hayas estado borracha! —repuso, empezando a divertirse.

—¡Mis amigas prácticamente me obligaron!

InuYasha la escrutó con más atención. Ella tenía carácter. No se lo esperó con su aspecto de gatito enjaulado.

—Ya vete.

La chica masculló algo sobre " _grosero"_ , _"maleducado"_ y también de helados y chocolate.

Una vez solo, InuYasha se sentó en su pupitre y apartó el rostro, conteniendo una sonrisa. Al final, la situación tenía su gracia. Además Kagome se le hacía divertida e interesante.

Pensó, entonces, que tal vez no sería tan malo acercarse aunque sea un poco a ella.

* * *

Y… fin uwu.

¿Fue muy aburrido? Por deos que no lo haya sido. Ya lo dije, soy mala escribiendo humor. Simplemente, no me sale. Asi que fue un verdadero reto para mí uwu.

Después de un bloqueo que duró días pude terminar esto, y no me quedaron ganas ni de revisarlo. Así que si hay faltas o dedazos los arreglaré en algún tiempo.

n_n


End file.
